Eyes,Nose,Lips -RivaEre-
by LynAkmn
Summary: ini songfic tapi kayaknya engga bisa di sebut songfic deh XD ya udah baca aja langsung kalo penasaran hehe XD bacanya sambil dengerin lagu eyes,nose lips punya Taeyang ya dengan Pair : RivaEre.


Shingeki no Kyoujin ©hajime isayama

Pair : Rivaille & Eren (RivaEre)

.

.

 **Levi Pov.**

 _Jangan menyesal_

 _Aku merasa terlihat buruk_

 _Dengan bibir merah dan cantikmu_

 _Cepat datang dan membunuhku_

 _Aku baik-baik saja_

Eren jaeger,sosok bocah manis yang sangat aku cintai. Senyumannya membuatku merasa tenang. Dengan bibir ranumnya yang lembut saat kukecup membuatku tak bisa mengendalikan diri lagi. Tapi,semua itu hanyalah memori masa lalu yang kan selalu ku ingat. Dia pergi meningalkanku dengan semua kenangan ini,membuatku hampir gila. Aku Levi Ackerman,seorang pria brengsek yang selalu membuat Eren tersiksa dengan sikapku.

 _Lihatlah aku untuk terakhir kalinya_

 _Tersenyumlah seperti semuanya baik-baik saja_

 _Ini akan membuatku mampu mengingat_

 _Ketika aku merindukanmu_

 _Membuatku mampu membayangkan wajahmu di kepalaku._

Eren,tolonglah. Jangan mengucapkan kata berpisah dengan uraian air mata seperti itu,kau tahu,aku sangat sangat terluka melihatmu seperti itu. Melihatmu menangis karenaku,karena seorang Levi Ackerman,pria bodoh nan brengsek ini. Aku akan merelakanmu,asalkan kau tersenyum ceria seperti biasanya,tersenyumlah seperti semua baik baik saja. Maka,Aku merelakanmu tanpa penyesalan akan bayangan tangisanmu. Aku merelakanmu dengan selalu mengingat senyumanmu.

 _Keegoisanku yang tak bisa meninggalkanmu_

 _Ini menjadi obsesi dan mengekangmu_

 _Apakah kau merasa lelah karena sikapku menjadi begini?_

 _Kau tidak menjawab._

 _Mengapa aku tidak bisa menghapusmu_

 _Seperti orang bodoh_

 _Kau telah meninggalkanku._

Kau pergi dariku karena semua egoku,aku terlalu mengaturmu,rasa cintaku yang berlebihan membuatku takut kehilanganmu. Sehingga,tanpa sadar rasa cintaku tumbuh kian besar menjadi obsesi yang mengekangmu. Mengikatmu dalam belengu hidupku. Eren? Apakah kau lelah dengan sikapku yang seperti ini? Kau pasti terluka bukan? Maaf,maafkan aku,yang terlambat menyadarinya,terlambat untuk mencegahmu pergi dari hidupku. Semua memori indah,terus berputar layaknya sebuah film dalam otakku. Aku tak bisa melupakanmu. Aku seperti orang bodoh. Aku tak bisa melupakanmu,walau kau sudah meninggalkanku,Aku tetap selalu mengingatmu.

 _Hidung,mata,dan bibirmu._

 _Tanganmu yang menyentuhku._

 _Kuku jari kelingking dan semua._

 _Aku masih bisa merasakanmu._

 _Tapi seperti terbakar api._

 _Dibakar dan dihancurkan._

 _Semua cinta kita._

 _Sungguh menyakitkan tapi._

 _Sekarang aku akan memanggilmu memori._

Masih ku ingat dengan jelas,Hidung bangirmu,Mata Hijau kebiruan yang sangat indah bila terkena cahaya,bibir ranum bagai candu yang selalu ku kecup. Kelembuatan jari jarimu saat kau menyentuh wajahku. Semuanya. Semuanya yang ada pada dirimu membuatku sangat sangat mencintaimu. Namun,semua itu terbakar sudah,dihancurkan oleh ganasnya api,semua kenangan kita,cerita cinta kita,Sangat menyakitkan memang. Sekarang,hanya memoriku tentangmu lah yang aku punya.

 _Aku mencintaimu, aku mencintaimu_

 _Tapi aku tidak cukup baik_

 _Dengan kemungkinan kebetulan_

 _Bahkan untuk sesaat_

 _Dapatkah aku melihatmu?_

Ketahuilah Eren,Aku sangat mencintaimu. Tapi,aku tahu aku adalah pria yang buruk untukmu. Aku sangat ingin melihatmu kembali,melihat sosokmu yang sempurna,tapi apakah pantas,pria brengsek sepertiku menemuimu lagi. Semua tentangmu,aku ingin melihatnya,walaupun hanya sesaat.

 _Hari demi hari membuatku merasa resah_

 _Segala sesuatu tentangmu memudar_

 _Di fotomu…_

 _Kenapa kau tersenyum begitu cerah_

 _Tanpa disadari perpisahan itu_

 _Datang kepada kita._

Eren,,Apakah kau tahu? Aku belajar untuk melupakanmu,namun saat aku mencoba dan mencoba,hati ini seolah memberontak,hati ini menolak untuk melupakan sosokmu. Setiap ku lihat fotomu,Aku semakin terluka. Kenapa kau tersenyum begitu bahagia di situ? Apakah kau tahu bahwa kisah cinta kita akan berakhir seperti ini.

 _Mata Hijau kebiruan yang hanya memandangku._

 _Hidung yang menghembuskan napas harum._

 _Bibirmu yang berbisik 'I love you, I love you'._

Mata hijau kebiruanmu yang memandangku penuh cinta,penuh kasih sayang,kini mata itu juga lah yang memandangku penuh kekecewaan. Bibirmu yang selalu berbisik kata kata cinta untukku,sekarang bibir itu lah yang mengungkapkan rasa kecewamu padaku. Aku memang pria brengsek yang hanya bisa menyakitimu,tapi ketahuilah,sampai kapanpun aku akan tetap mencintaimu.

 **Levi pov end.**

Levi Ackerman,pria tampan dengan mata hitam tajamnya,hidung bangir,rambut hitam legam belah tengah dengan model undercut. Siapa yang tidak terpesona olehnya? Tampan,cerdas. Namun,sayang di hatinya yang beku itu telah terukir indah sebuah nama seseorang yang amat sangat di cintainya. Eren jaeger. Sosok pemuda ceria,yang membuat hari hari levi berwarna. Namun,kini sosok itu telah meningalkannya dalam penyesalan. Eren jaeger,telah meningalkan Levi Ackerman kerena keegoisannya.

Kini levi sedang duduk di bangku taman dekat perusahaannya,duduk dalam diam,meratapi kebodohannya di masa lalu. Dia sangat ingin bertemu dengan Eren,namun,dia merasa tak pantas,terlebih lagi Eren sekarang sedang kuliah di Jerman.

"L-Levi-san?" Levi menoleh saat suara yang sangat ia rindukan memangilnya. Matanya terbelalak. Di sana,di hadapannya,berdiri sosok Eren. Dia tak berubah sama sekali,Matanya tetap indah,hidungnya,bibir ranumnya seolah mengundang untuk di kecup.

"E-Eren,k-kau kah itu?" Mata tajam Levi memandang Eren intens,Takut,takut yang dilihatnya hanya ilusi belaka. Eren tersenyum manis,seolah masa lalunya dengan Levi tidak pernah terjadi. Levi tertegun melihat senyum manis Eren.

"Ya,,ini aku Levi-san,,lama tak berjumpa." Senyumanya mampu membuat jantung levi berdetak beribu ribu kali lipat lebih cepat,darahnya berdesir halus,seolah kupu kupu terbang menggelitik perutnya. Beranjak dari duduknya Levi berjalan menuju Eren.

 **Grepp~~**

Levi langsung membawa Eren kedalam pelukannya. Mata hijau kebiruan itu membelalak kaget,sungguh ia tak menyangka bahwa Levi akan memeluknya. Levi mengeratkan pelukannya,menghirup dalam aroma khas Eren. Tak disadarinya,cairan bening meluncur indah dari mata tajamnya. Seorang Levi Ackerman menangis. Eren membalas pelukan Levi,sedikit terkejut saat merasakan pundaknya basah karena air mata Levi,namun tak lama ia tersenyum tipis.

"Y-Ya,,l-lama tak bertemu Eren,,hiks,,Maafkan aku,,M-maafkan aku hiks,,Maaf Eren,,maaf." Eren hanya tersenyum dan mengelus lembut surai hitam legam Levi dengan sayang. Kalau boleh jujur Eren juga masih sangat mencintai Levi. Levi melepas pelukanya pada Eren. Mata tajam yang berkabut itu memandang mata hijau kebiruan Eren. Tangan besar nan hangat itu menangkup wajah Eren,seolah melarang manik mata indah itu menatap selain dirinya.

"Eren,,Maaf sudah membuatmu kecewa." Levi memandang lurus pada Eren. "Maafkan aku,Tapi,bisakah kita menjalin hubungan lagi? Ayo kita bangun hubungan dari awal lagi,hanya Aku dan Kau,aku mohon berilah kesempatan kedua untuku,untuk memperbaiki kesalahan yang pernah ku buat padamu,Eren." Tatapan mata yang begitu serius,menyimpan banyak rasa penyesalan,membuat Eren tertegun. Hatinya bergetar,sungguh ia tak tahu bahwa meningalkan Levi akan sebegitu besar dampaknya bagi pria itu. Air mata lolos dari pelupuk mata Eren,ia tak kuasa menahan tangis saat melihat keseriusan dari Levi. Levinya sudah berubah,dia tidak mementingkan egonya lagi. Eren pun mengangukan kepalanya,tersenyum hangat pada Levi.

"Eumm,,Aku menerimamu kembali,,Levi-san,,mari kita membangun kembali dari awal,mari kita tulis kembali cerita cinta kita." Air mata kebahagiaan terus turun dari kedua insan yang resmi kembali menjadi pasangan. Jemari lentik Eren perlahan menghapus air mata Levi,jari itu masih sama lembutnya seprti dulu. Mata itu juga masih sama seperti dulu,yang selalu memandang kearahnya.

Perlahan,kedua bibir itu saling mendekat,Menghapus jarak diantara mereka berdua. Bibir ranum yang lembut menyatu dengam bibir tipis. Ciuman penuh cinta itu terasa sangat membahagiakan. Levi dan Eren pun melepas ciuman itu. Memandang satu sama lain dan tersenyum hangat.

"Bibirmu masih sama,tak pernah berubah,bibir ranummu yang membuatku candu,Eren."

Eren merona mendengar Levi. Levi hanya tersenyum dan menarik Eren kedalam pelukanya lagi.

"Aku sangat mencintaimu Eren Jaeger."

"Aku juga sangat mencintaimu Levi Ackerman."

.

.

 ** _Hidung mata dan bibir_**

 ** _Tanganmu yang menyentuhku_**

 ** _Kuku jari kelingking dan semua_**

 ** _Aku masih bisa merasakanmu._**

 ** _(Eyes,Nose,Lips - Taeyang)_**

.

.

Owari.

.

.

Haloo~~ Saya LynAkmn,Panggil aja Lyn ya ^^

ini Fanfic RivaEre pertama saya ^^

Maaf jika ini tidak bagus dan membingungkan ya XD

Makanya review biar saya tahu kekurangannya di mana ^^

Oh,iya ini pake lirik yang Indo trans dari lagu Eyes,Nose,Lips ^^

semoga suka ya ^^

A/N : ini repost dari wattpad ke FFN,,dengan akun yang sama ^^

…

…

-LynAkmn-


End file.
